


Green Is The Warmest Colour

by Rheaird_of_Life



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheaird_of_Life/pseuds/Rheaird_of_Life
Summary: AU 204Eve meets someone interesting late one night in the bathroom of her favourite fried chicken place, and things just get stranger from there.





	Green Is The Warmest Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I go again doing another one shot instead of working on my other ke fic...just a little something that popped into my head after sunday's ep
> 
> Also, I didn't know what the fuck to call this...never even seen the movie I'm stealing this from lol. Alternate title could be Stranger Danger xD

She can't believe this is where they meet for the first time. Out of all the places she imagined this might happen, it definitely was not the bathroom of her favourite fried chicken place at two in the morning.

Villanelle is standing there, mere feet away, dressed to kill. Eve's no fashion expert by any means, but it's clear to her that Villanelle has just come from the club across the street. Her hair is pinned back up top, but it's also down and parted onto each shoulder. She's wearing minimal makeup and yet is still somehow stunningly gorgeous. The shiny green ankle length coat she's wearing is unusual and extremely fitting for the bizarre young woman beside her.

One night when she was half drunk and bored to death, she started scrolling through a certain site and came across a certain someone. Villanelle caught her eye immediately, and she had clicked on the 'watch live now' link without a second thought. What she hadn't realized at the time was that Villanelle herself never actually got naked. No, that was the multitude of men she showcased in her strange, almost theatre like dominatrix productions.

They were strange because she often wore furry costumes. And they were strange because she usually incorporated blood play into her shows. Sometimes the things she did to the men looked like straight up torture. And one time Eve swears she actually killed a man. The more disturbing thing to her had been at how turned on she had been by the display.

Villanelle stops washing her hands and turns to face Eve, a politely arched eyebrow in place. “Are you okay?”

Apparently she's been openly staring. That's not embarrassing at all. Nor is the sweat pant attire, or the large amount of barbecue sauce she came in here to clean off her face after using up the last of the napkins.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” she hastily says, glancing away and turning on the water with her elbow. “Sorry for staring.”

“It's okay,” comes the quick reply. “I don't mind.”

“I bet you don't,” she says without thinking as she sticks her hands under the running water.

“Excuse me?” says Villanelle, still exceedingly polite and British.

Eve's not sure why, but she imagined she'd have a different accent in real life. Something more exotic.

“Just ignore me. It's been a long day.”

She runs a wet hand over her lower face several times to get rid of as much of the sticky sauce as possible before cocking her head to the side to find Villanelle still standing there, watching her.

Her arms are crossed now and she's got a kind of mischievous glint to her eye, both unsettling and thrilling.

“Do you like to watch?”

Eve goes still as a statue and looks away again, super embarrassed at so easily being caught out like this.

“I don't know what you mean,” she mutters. She turns off the water and does her best to avoid eye contact while she dries her hands with the paper towel.

“I like to watch too,” whispers Villanelle conspiratorially, right beside her.

Eve jumps out of her skin. How the hell was she so sneaky?

“I, uh, should probably get go-” says Eve, attempting to side-step her to throw the soggy towel away.

“Would you like a private screening of my latest show?”

Eve practically has a heart attack at those words. Slowly, she raises her gaze to meet Villanelle's electric look.

“I'm still working out the kinks,” she says, clearly amused at her little joke. “I could use an outsiders perspective.”

Oh and what the hell. It's not like she's ever going to get the chance again. The fact that Villanelle was even located in London of all places was unlikely enough. Ending up in the same bathroom at the same time was almost impossible.

“You mean like...I'd be in the room with you while you uh...”

Villanelle smiles a little at her victory. “Dominate some weirdo? Yeah.”

“Okay,” she says with almost no hesitation.

Villanelle flashes her a killer white smile and says, “Follow me then.”

Eve throws the paper towel away and goes to put up her unruly hair. At least there was _one_ thing she could control about her less than ideal appearance.

“Leave it down,” says Villanelle as she pushes through the bathroom door.

Eve does as she's told, takes a deep breath, and follows.

Shortly after they leave the fast food place Eve says, “Why were you here? In the bathroom I mean.”

“The line at the club was _murder_ ,” replies Villanelle easily. “Now hurry up. It's a bit _nippy_ out.”

Eve struggles to keep pace with the younger, taller woman. “Do you often do this? Invite strangers into your home?”

“Who said I was taking you to my home?” says Villanelle. Then, “That's pretty much _all_ I do.”

“No, I meant...like me.”

“You're the first,” concedes Villanelle.

Which is frankly just stunning...and hard to believe.

“Why me?”

“I like your hair.”

“You're letting me into your home, or wherever, to watch you work because you like my _hair_?” she says skeptically.

“Is that not a good enough reason?”

“Not really.”

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't quite keep pace with Villanelle, so when Villanelle stops abruptly, Eve bumps into her.

And now they're much too close.

“I also like your eyes and your lips.” Villanelle's eyes rest on those for an extended beat before going back up to her eyes. “I like your face in general. And I imagine that you have a nice ass too.”

Eve gulps, completely taken aback by those foreword words and their proximity. They're nearly kissing at this point. “Oh, um, thank you?”

Villanelle still doesn't pull away. “You're also terrified of me and I find that _adorable_ ,” she says in an increasingly high pitched baby voice, then pinches Eve's cheek like a toddler.

Serious again, Villanelle says, “Now it's my turn to ask a question. Do you like to watch me or the men more?”

It's difficult to focus with Villanelle so up close and personal, but she doesn't want to step back either. “I thought it was pretty obvious given how I was staring.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I like to watch _you_ more, Villanelle.”

“That's a good girl,” says Villanelle patting her on the cheek this time. Then she whirls around and resumes her death march for what feels like ages.

“Just uh, how far away _is_ this place?” she says, breathing hard.

“Ah, poor baby. Have I _already_ tired you out? We're almost there. Just a little bit further.”

They finally get to the place and it's not at all what she was expecting. It's a completely unassuming, boring flat, typical of downtown London.

“Do you want something to drink?” asks Villanelle the second they push inside.

It would certainly take the edge off. “Do you have any wine?”

“Coming right up,” says Villanelle, heading to the somewhat rundown kitchen. In fact, most of the place was kind of rundown, with the wallpaper peeling and the indeterminate stains on the carpet. There's zero embellishments, no paintings or plants, or anything to liven the place up a bit more. No personal items either. Which was far and away the most unsettling aspect of the place, home or no.

Nevertheless, Eve takes a seat in the antique looking, but surprisingly comfortable armchair, and shortly thereafter Villanelle holds out a glass of white. Villanelle's gone and undone the buttons to her coat so now the full extent of her cleavage is almost in Eve's face.

Eventually she tears her gaze away to look up, and says, “You're not having any?”

“I don't drink. But I keep a wide variety of booze for my clients.”

Eve just continues to stare at her until Villanelle rolls her eyes, takes a sip and once again hands it to her. “There. No poison.”

Rather than act like a normal person and sit down, she continues to stand there, staring down at Eve. Needless to say it's pretty uncomfortable.

“What should I call you?”

“You can call me...” she panics, can't think of anything else to say other than, “Eve.”

_Dumbass you just gave her your REAL name!_

Villanelle smiles at that. “As in Adam and...?”

“Yes.”

“You've just given me an idea for my new show, Eve.” She leans in, hands on the armchair, and now Eve can pretty much see down her shirt. Then Villanelle whispers in her ear. “I _knew_ you would be good luck.”

Eve shivers at the almost there contact.

Villanelle pulls back and then finally plops down onto the dilapidated sofa across from her, throwing her legs up onto the many ringed coffee table.

“Just how long have you been a fan, Eve?”

“I'm not sure,” she lies, once more having to stop herself from staring at her cleavage. Somehow the shirt seems even more low cut than before even though she's further away.

“Buuullshiiit,” returns Villanelle in a kind of sing song way immediately after. “I bet you know the exact day, the exact _hour_ that you first came across me.”

Instead of giving her what she wants, Eve says, “You think very highly of yourself.”

“Well...you _did_ agree to come with me after exceptionally little effort on my part.” Villanelle gives her an unreadable look. “For all you know, I'm a psychopathic killer.”

“ _Are_ you a psychopathic killer, Villanelle?” she asks casually after taking a sip of wine.

It was the good stuff. Apparently Villanelle's work paid well.

“Let's hope you don't find out. Which do you like more, the outfits or the blood?”

“Blood,” she says instinctively.

Villanelle was very abrupt and didn't give her a chance to comprehend that first part right away. Now it was coming back to her and Eve's feeling of unease grows. She takes another sip, this one longer.

“I thought so,” says Villanelle with an intense look. “You're a lot darker than you look, aren't you, Eve? Do you want to see my dungeon now?” she says brightly.

Once more it takes a second for her to catch up with Villanelle's constantly changing whims.

“I suppose so. It's why I'm here.”

Villanelle takes her into the previously locked room. It's clearly sound proofed, there's the expected stand for strapping someone to, but also a hook hanging from the ceiling, presumably to attach a rope to, not to pierce a person on. And...oh my. Villanelle was quite literal about dungeon.

“It's nice, isn't it?” says Villanelle proudly, walking around the room, running her hand over various items that seriously looked like they were from a medieval torture display at the museum.

“Are those _real_ knives?” she points.

“Of course,” says Villanelle turning to face her suddenly. “How else do you think I get them to bleed?”

Eve takes a long draught of the wine and starts to question her entire life.

“So...um, when is this guy supposed to be getting here?”

“Should be any minute now,” says Villanelle, checking her phone. “We agreed on-” Villanelle swears. “The fat bastard canceled on me again.” She picks up one of the knives, starts playing with it absentmindedly. “Good help is so hard to find these days. I needed to finalize the details by tonight.”

“I could help you.”

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

Villanelle looks over slowly. “You want me to dominate you, Eve?”

“Uh...I guess so?”

_No. No. No. Stop being so agreeable!_

“I'm going to need a bit more of an enthusiastic response.”

“Yes, please?”

_For the love of God, shut up!_

Villanelle looks intrigued for another unbearable moment and then, “You're not ready for me, Eve. It's okay. I understand. I can be quite intense. I don't like dominating women anyway.”

“Oh, uh...any particular reason?” she nearly sighs out in relief.

“It's not my thing,” shrugs Villanelle, finally dropping the knife back to the table.

“I guess that would explain why I've never seen you with a woman.”

Villanelle's eyes light up dangerously again, and she starts taking slow but purposeful strides towards her. Eve's pulse quickens. “Would that turn you on? Would you want to watch me fuck another woman? I'll call a friend up right now. Or would you prefer it if I were to fuck you myself, Eve? All you have to do is ask.”

Eve stumbles back into the wall upon her imminent approach.

“No!” she chokes out. “That's kind of you to offer, but entirely unnecessary!”

_Kind of you to offer? Idiot!_

“Too bad,” says Villanelle, standing entirely too close again. Apparently she didn't understand the concept of personal space. “I like to role play and your name is _perfect_ for that.”

“What, like a biblical fantasy?”

“Something like that. So, what now, Eve?”

Villanelle's almost kissing her again. In the dungeon. Why the fuck are they still in here?

Whatever perfume she has on is amazing and Eve's common sense is further muddling. Still, she's able to ask a pretty astute question, “Did you _actually_ have someone coming in to help you practice tonight...or-”

“Did I just lure you here because I think you're incredibly sexy?”

“You think _I'm_ incredibly sexy?” she says looking down at her sweatsuit. “Dressed like _this_?”

Rather than answer, Villanelle keeps staring at her hypnotically and Eve's finding it difficult to breathe normally. “I'm leaving town tomorrow night.”

“What?”

“After my next performance, I'm leaving town.”

“Okay?” swallows Eve thickly, heart pounding. “And your point is?”

“Are you absolutely _sure_ that you're not interested in doing a little role play with me tonight? This might be your only chance.”

“I...uh ...I...”

She can't really make a stupider decision at this point. She's literally in the woman's torture porn dungeon. Might as well go for broke.

She feels almost light headed when she says, “Okay.”

Villanelle flashes her another shark-like smile, takes her glass out of her hand, and then presses her chest fully against Eve's. “Are you ready?” she asks in a surprisingly considerate way, still giving Eve a chance to back out. Well, not literally.

Eve can't do anything more than make a strange sound at this point.

Villanelle barely has to lean forward to connect their lips. It's slow and sensual at first, but quickly gets more heated, and Villanelle's hands seem to be everywhere now.

And Dear God, could this woman kiss. Eve feels herself igniting in a way she hasn't in a long time, and now her hands are wandering too, slipping under Villanelle's silky blouse and slowly making their way up.

Villanelle's hands slide all the way down from her hair, and settle onto her ass. She squeezes playfully and Eve jerks at that and then, murmurs, “Uh, Villanelle?”

“Mmhmm?”

Eve places a staying hand to her chest and Villanelle stops kissing her abruptly, giving Eve her full, albeit impatient attention.

“I have a confession to make.”

“Is it that you've never been with a woman before? I could've guessed.”

Villanelle tries to recommence their make-out session but Eve keeps her hand firmly in place, pushes back.

“No, that's not...I _have_ by the way. I was actually going to say that I accidentally went and gave you my real name.”

_And for some stupid reason decided to inform you of that mistake too_.

“I know.”

“You...how?” she blinks in confusion.

“Like I said before, Eve...” says Villanelle in an entirely different accent, Russian, by the sounds of it, “I like to watch too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So no coincidence that V wore that weird green coat last ep...she wore a weird green coat in episode three as well...and she was staking out a crime scene of her own creation and waiting for Eve after essentially calling her on the phone...this show is constantly paralleling things and I love it. Obviously I borrowed elements from episode one...and three...and five...and the one we just saw :p
> 
> I also just realized that the last time we SAW V kiss someone was the woman from episode three. In fact, it was the ONLY time we've seen her kiss anyone on the show period. It's hard to say if V has been completely abstaining from sex since then...but it does seem likely...not sure when she would've had time in between prison and getting stabbed and then recuperating...anyway...if they DO kiss this season (like in the finale to parallel S1)...it means sex right after (unless of course it's in a kind of public setting and/or someone annoying like Hugo comes along and cockblocks)


End file.
